Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar
Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Its East meets West! In life and media-alike, there are the bold, the brash, and the beautiful. These two are all three! Can Johnny Cage's Seido Training surpass Joseph Joestar's Hamon Training? Or shall it be vice-versa? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In real life and social wide media-alike there are people who are brash, bold, and dashingly handsome and beautiful yet full of themselves. Boomstick: These two are the epitome of this! Johnny Cage, the "Does His Own Stunts" movie star from the Mortal Kombat Franchise. Wiz: And Joseph Joestar, the Joestar with the ultimate technique and a battle tendency. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Polls Who will you be rooting for? Johnny Cage Joseph Joestar Who do you think would win? JOHNNY CAGE, WINS Joestar, Joseph Joestar! Do you agree with the outcome? Yes, yes, oh my god! OH NO! Eh, sort of... I don't care Johnny Cage (Cue MK 2011 OST - Johnny Cage's Theme) Wiz: John Carlton was born in Venice, California who would later become the famous Hollywood action star and martial artist "Johnny Cage". Boomstick: However, Johnny was a struggling action movie star who wanted to get his fame back. So when a tournament called "Mortal Kombat" came about into Earth, Johnny saw it as the perfect opportunity to show off his fighting skills and prove himself to smovie critics and the public, who believed Cage was an actor who relied on stunts and camera work and not a real proficient fighter. Wiz: Eventually, Cage becomes one of the most important defenders of Earthrealm. Though he occasionally lapses into his former selfish and materialistic ways, he has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm. WIP Joseph Joestar (Cue JJBA ASB OST - Joseph's Theme) Wiz: Joseph Joestar, the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and Erina Joestar. When he was born his father went to pursue his zombie general but was killed, his mother -Elisabeth Joestar/Lisa Lisa- killed the zombie general but was caught and became an "Enemy of the Country". Boomstick: After becoming an enemy to her own home country of England she fled to Italy where she would train herself and others in the art and technique of Hamon, or Ripple, or Sendo. Wiz: Joseph spent most of his life being raised by his family's good friend Speedwagon who was his father-figure, and his grandmother Erina who became his mother-figure. After defeating one of the Four Pillar Men; Santana in a Nazi base in Mexico he heads out to Rome, Italy to find the other three. Boomstick: Speaking of the Pillar Men there are four; Santana the Watchdog, Esidisi the Disturbing Blazing King, Wamuu the Respectable Wind Warrior, and Kars the Light Mode Bastard. In Italy he meets Caesar and soon they fight resulting in a stalemate. Joseph would later meet Caesar's Ripple Master; Lisa Lisa and would train with her and her two subjects. ''' Wiz: Joseph ends up retrieving a Hamon-amplifier stone called the Super Aja or the Red Stone of Aja. Which can easily make any Hamon attack into a beam like weapon that can fire through rock, stone, and through a volcano and activate it. '''Boomstick: After a series of events, Caesar dies facing the Pillar Man Wamuu, and another of Lisa Lisa's subjects is injured. Joseph also manages to beat Wamuu in his best game and defeat Ultimate Kars with sheer luck. Wiz: Now that most of his back story is covered time for his abilities. Joseph is a strategist person, and uses anything as an advantage. He is able to usually guess what his opponent will do next.Though some of his techniques and wins by pure dumb yet extreme luck. Joseph utilizes Hamon, a skill and technique born with him as both his mother and grandfather were proficient Hamon users. Boomstick: Though at first his Hamon was weak being below-average, it was still strong enough to hurt Santana to an extent, wound Wamuu, and beat three robbers and two cops. He even tied against Casear who is at least an average Hamon. (Cue Bloody Stream) Wiz: And then he trained under Lisa Lisa. His Hamon capabilities increased greatly. He later became able to even go up against and kill the Pillar Man Esidisi in a battle of wits, strategy, and battle tricks. Even with standing and outmaneuvering Esidisi's Blazing King Mode. Boomstick: Joseph is able to use clackers effectively to wound the Wind Warrior Wamuu who hasn't been injured by a single Hamon user in over 2000 years. ' 'WIP Death Battle *Pre-Fight* (Cue JJBA EOH OST - Joseph's Theme) (Cue JoJo Battle Tendency: Welcome to the World) *FIGHT!* (Cue Mortal Kombat Theme) (Cue JoJo Battle Tendency OST: I'm In Control) (Cue MK the Album - Johnny Cage Prepare Yourself) (Cue JoJo Battle Tendency OST: Overdrive) *K.O!* Results Next Time on Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9zpgvoMIEQ Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen slices into Death Battle! INCOMING CHALLENGER!!! https://youtu.be/nolE7IphOYs?t=42s References * http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Cage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Derpurple Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs Mortal Kombat themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant